


two into one

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: ????????? - Freeform, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: "tell me about mabonaga moving in together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	two into one

**Author's Note:**

> For [cathisbetterthanyou](http://cathisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

The first thing Mabo notices amidst the load of crap Tomoya the outrageous hoarder hauls in is that a lot of it is Doraemon and a lot of that Doraemon is in the form of things used for domesticity. Plates, bowls, cups, spoons and forks and knives and chopsticks, a comforter, a blanket, some matching pillowcases—all sorts of belongings that Mabo never ever remembers seeing Tomoya use whenever they spent time together in the guy’s old flat. It’s one thing to know Tomoya’s obsessed with an old children’s anime. It’s another thing to see that obsession in the standard ingredients for your typical bachelor pad. He thought Tomoya only owned the Doraemon onesie. He was wrong. Tomoya unpacks the Doraemon box with a sheepish smile and Mabo finds himself crouching over with him to help, fingers ruffling his hair in some absent comfort and affection. _I see your strange obsession and I accept it_ , is what it symbolises. Tomoya ends up grinning and nudging him away.

The second thing he notices is Tomoya’s CD collection. There’s a mountain of classic rock, punk rock, and hard rock, even one or two discs of screamo. There’s some jazz and an unholy amount of western music, which Mabo would usually be put off by if not for the consolation that Tomoya probably listens to it for the harmonica practise. And then there’s one CD of Tchaikovsky. Tomoya has TOKIO’s discography, of course (as Mabo does), along with some music by their juniors in their company. Also in his CD collection are video games upon video games, and he decides not to ask why Tomoya has four copies of the same Metal Gear. Instead, he keeps these in their boxes first to sort through later when the thought of counting them doesn’t give him a headache. When he tells Tomoya this, he laughs in understanding. “It’s a shitload of stuff,” he admits. Mabo isn’t sure if he’s referring to his music collection or everything in general.

The third thing that sticks out is a cardboard cut-out of Ken Watanabe from his _last samurai_ days. Tomoya fondly calls him CCKW and says he usually stays in his room. Mabo says he remembers, and he really does. Nothing is quite as eye-opening as having sex with Ken Watanabe watching, after all. CCKW finds a home immediately in their living room. Mabo refuses to put him in the bedroom and Tomoya mumbles that if he were in the bathroom he might not be able to pee right from pressure. Mabo doesn’t ask why.

The process is otherwise smooth, but the first few weeks are spent in the company of cardboard boxes. Mabo yells every time Tomoya uses the toilet with the bathroom door wide open. Tomoya cries a couple of times mistaking Mabo’s menthol muscle wraps for baby wipes and using them to wipe himself. The couch is a bed more than their bed is because unpacking amidst being a band is tough and they don’t have the energy to go to the bedroom after. Shower sex the prologue was ruined when Tomoya bumped his forehead against one of the shower dials and nearly gave Mabo a stroke.

It isn’t perfect, but Mabo learns to accept Tomoya welcoming him home naked not out of anything erotic but just because he likes nakedness. Tomoya learns how to style Mabo’s hair for him on too-sleepy days. The days pass and the boxes lessen, and they build shelves for all of Tomoya’s CD crap and nearly kill themselves kissing under a board that isn’t fully nailed in yet. Tomoya doesn’t make a ‘if only we nailed the board instead of me’ joke because Mabo isn’t built to deal with near-death more than once in three months.

Tomoya eats with his Doraemon set sometimes. Mabo one-ups him one day with a Detective Conan set.

When all the boxes are finally folded and put away, they try to fuck to celebrate. Instead, Tomoya falls asleep with Mabo’s cock in his mouth still hard against his inner cheek.

And that night they finally sleep in bed.


End file.
